Digital Love
by FullmetalVampire123
Summary: Sometime after graduation, Tsukune receives an email from Moka informing him that her seal has been broken. After spending so much time with her sealed self, can he learn to love her true personality? Inner Moka/Tsukune
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire.**

It was the beginning of summer, and it was warm outside, but not so warm that the moment you stepped out the door you felt like dumping a bucket of ice cold water over your head. It was that perfect temperature that could only be achieved at this time of the year. You could see people outside riding bikes, and children playing in parks. The occasional friendly neighborhood baseball game being played.

Tsukune Aono, however, was inside, checking his email.

Since his graduation from Youkai Academy, he had become more of an indoors person as the outdoors now seemed foreign to him. He didn't like the constant smell of pollution and would rather stay away from those girls that smelled like he could just take a bite out of them right then and there.

In other words, he missed the supernatural world.

He'd assumed that Moka's blood had made him this way. After all, right after his ghoulification, he'd struggled with bloodlust for a few days, but had gotten over due to that fact that he was surrounded by monsters and they didn't really smell all that appealing (plus, at that point he'd been struggling to regain his humanity for fear of losing it forever). However, the instant he returned to the human world, everything smelled _absolutely delicious_ (especially the women).

Tsukune was still deathly afraid of losing his human side, but he felt like he was out of place here. His parents thought it a bit odd that he wasn't jumping on the chance to go to college, but on the other hand, they were terribly happy that he had made it through high school. They didn't push anything on him.

He spent most days in his room, getting on XBOX Live with some of his old human friends (and some monster ones), playing PS3, and being lazy. Gin (who was sometimes accompanied by Haji and/or Fong-Fong) dropped by every now and then to pester the younger boy. Occasionally, Tsukune would receive letters from the Headmaster at Youkai Academy telling him to come back for maintenance on his Holy Lock. During these visits he saw Ruby and Yukari (who was now working for the Headmaster), and he made sure to stop by and visit Miss Nekonome.

The girls had given him their emails on graduation day, and he was keeping in touch with all of them the best he could. Surprisingly, Moka was the least active in her emails. He worried something was wrong, but trusted her in that she was busy with her family. Not surprisingly, Kurumu was the most active in her emails. The perky succubus never missed a day, and on some days he received _two_ (he only responded to emails containing more than two sentences). And then there were those pesky emails he got from all of them asking him to join Facebook. They were all denied. His cousin Kyoko had warned him about the high risk of viruses.

For the past few months he had not received any emails from Moka, so you had to say that he was quite surprised when one showed up on his inbox on this hot summer day.

_Tsukune,_

_I apologize for my lack of emails in the past few months. Things have been… busy, for lack of a better word. I'm writing to inform you that a few months ago, my Rosario was removed for repair by my father (you remember Issa, right?). In the process of repair, Kokoa snuck into his room, stole it, and broke it._

_It's still broken._

_My father is doing his best to repair it with the help of the Headmaster, Touhou, and a few others, but it's not enough. He says it's going to take quite a while to repair it._

_I haven't left the house much without one of my sisters or some sort of guardian over me, so I've been unable to visit you (and I'm also not sure how your parents would react if a vampire showed up on their doorstep)._

_Oh, I almost forgot; get a Facebook. If you don't I __**will**__ come to your house and kick you into next year._

_Sincerely, Moka_

Tsukune took a few minutes to process what he had just read.

After a few minutes, he opened up a new window and typed in "Facebook."

**ZOMG LOOK. I'M ACTUALLY WRITING FOR ADECENT SERIES.**

**I miss writing for R+V, and I've been dying to find a good Inner Moka/Tsukune fic. I've had no luck so far, so I thought I'd write one myself ;D At first the plot will involve a lot of social technology: XBOX Live, PSN, Facebook, Skype, etc. It's sort of a techie romance.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukune had made his Facebook account and added the majority of his friends (new and old) in a matter of minutes. No one he wanted to talk to was on chat, so he kicked back and turned on his XBOX. After signing in, he remembered that he could get Facebook on XBOX Live so he went and downloaded that whilst playing a bit of Undead Nightmare. It finished after several minutes, and he brought it up.

"Ah, cool. If they have XBOX Live their avatars show up beside their statuses…"

Gin's avatar waved as it stood next to his latest status update. He scrolled through farther. An avatar resembling Moka stood next to one of her posts…

"WAIT, SHE'S GOT XBOX LIVE?"

He went through and found her gamertag, and quickly shot a friend request her way. It was pending for about five minutes before it was accepted. Tsukune heard the familiar XBOX alert noise, and a message indicator popped up at the top of his screen.

_MAvampire1 has invited you to a party_

"Accept," he said out loud for no particular reason while reaching for his Turtle Beaches.

"_Hey, Tsukune. Long time no see."_

It was comforting to hear her voice, even if it was coming through his headset.

"Heheh, yeah…" he said awkwardly. "So… I never knew you were the gamer type…"

_Great way to start the conversation, _he thought.

"_I wasn't until I got home and Kokoa pressured me into buying an XBOX. 'It's stress relieving!' she kept telling me. Over and over. Every day. For a month."_

"Ah. That's what one of my friends in middle school did. I ended up getting one just to make him shut up. I'm still more of a PS3 person, but XBOX's social gaming is a bit better. Aside from Playstation Home. It's pretty cool…"

He stopped.

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

"_Your voice sounds nervous."_

"Does it? Eh. I'm just… tired."

"_Of course."_

He sat in silence for a while. Then he started comparing their games.

"Oh, cool. You have Red Dead Redemption. And Skyrim. And Fable III. And Raging Blast 2…"

"_Yeah, I like fighting games."_

"Favorite character?"

"_Vegito. Yours?"_

"Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta."

"_I bet I could beat you."_

"Heh, we'll see about that!"

Tsukune put in the game disc and sent her an invite. She accepted. He selected SS3 Vegeta. She picked Vegito.

"_You're goin' down."_

"I think it might be the other way around…"

Tsukune was quick to discover that Moka wasn't just fast and strategic in real life; it also applied to her in the virtual world. She was a serious button masher. She made Vegito do the combo where he only used his feet to repeatedly kick her opponent in the face over and over.

"Okay, see, I hate that move."

"_Doesn't everyone?"_

Point made.

Tsukune lost.

"You suck, Moka."

"_I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you. You never know who might break into your house in the middle of the night."_

"Is that a threat? I ought to call the police," he joked. "So, how are things going for you?"

"_Suckish. I'm not allowed to take naps."_

He paused.

"Do tell why."

"_The first few days after Kokoa broke the seal I would sleep for the majority of the day and wake up at an odd hour in the middle of the night and eat. Apparently, sleeping all day is frowned upon in this establishment, and ever since Kokoa has been my personal alarm clock."_

He snickered.

"_It's not funny! I got so pissed off one day last week that I kicked her through the door."_

Now he was laughing.

"_Shut up. I wasn't joking when I said I was going to break into your house."_

"I doubt my parents would appreciate that very much."

"_It's not like I'm trying to impress them!"_

"You know what? Since you're being all mean about it, I think I'm going to get off and take a _nap._"

"_Just flaunt your freedom to sleep when you please!"_

That was the last thing he heard before Tsukune turned off the XBOX, snickering.

Maybe dealing with Inner Moka wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Digitize * Me**

Tsukune's mother was the one who ended up waking him. He had actually fallen asleep after talking to Moka, and had stayed that way for a few hours.

"Tsukune. Tsukune."

She shook him lightly, and his eyes slowly opened.

"Nn… what?"

"It's dinner time."

"Uuuh… fine."

He pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes. His mother had already left and was headed down the stairs. He followed suit.

"TSUKUNE!"

The brown-haired boy was jolted awake by his cousin's sudden outburst.

"Kyo-chan, you gotta be kidding me…"

She had been here just yesterday, and although Tsukune enjoyed having her around, it got a tad bit annoying when he was just trying to relax. Although, it did help since she was the only one who knew all his supernatural secrets.

"What?" she pouted. "I can't check on my little cousin?"

He mumbled something she couldn't hear and sat down at the dinner table.

**Digitize * Me**

He had found her on Skype. Oh happy day! Now he could see her face.

Moka was lying on a couch looking pitiful.

"Why the long face?" asked Tsukune.

"_They won't let me sleep!"_

He sighed.

"What is it with you and sleeping?"

"_When I was in the Rosario I had the freedom to sleep whenever I pleased, and that's how I spent most of my time. Watching you all act like idiots wasn't all that fun."_

"Ah. So you're like a drug addict trying to stop doing crack."

"_Where the hell did that analogy come from?"_

"Best way I could think to describe it," he said, leaning back and stretching.

"_Your room has changed."_

"Hm? Oh, yeah. My parents remodeled. My room's a lot bigger now."

"_I noticed."_

"Your house is…"

He couldn't think of anything to say.

"_Cat got your tongue?"_

"Mhmm."

She lifted her laptop up and put it on the back of the couch.

"_My room is over there. The one with the new door that has lots of signs on it."_

It was also wrapped in caution tape, but Tsukune felt that mentioning that might shorten his life span.

"_Down the hall to the left are the rest of my sisters' rooms and a staircase that leads to the next floor."_

She turned the computer around to display a hallway with gothic designs in wood.

"_The hallway on the right leads further into the house to god knows where."_

Tsukune chuckled. She turned the computer again. Now he was looking at a room that shared the qualities of the rest of the house, and contained a large flat screen TV and some chairs.

"_And the room-if you could call it that-which I'm in is one of our many living rooms. This one is solely for me and my sisters, and it's also where I keep my game consoles."_

"Neat."

Moka yawned, and he got a good look at her fangs (which now seemed a lot more intimidating than they used to).

"_I think I'm gonna go to sleep…"_

"_**Oh no you don't! Last time I checked, you're not allowed to sleep before nine. At night."**_

It was another voice coming from her end.

"M-miyabi?" he stuttered.

Moka grimaced.

"_He and Kahlua are…"_

She stopped.

"_I've been forbidden from using the term 'fuck buddies' when describing them."_

Tsukune titled his head back and laughed loudly.

"_They are 'lovers.' I guess. Whatever."_

The brown-haired boy took a minute to compose himself.

"_**Listen, Moka, why don't you just go outside and play basketball in the driveway or something? If you fall asleep I won't hesitate to run over you this time."**_

"_Just go violate my sister already, would you?"_

He growled and walked off.

"_Yeah, I forgot to mention that he's always around."_

"Must be annoying."

"_You have no idea. And everyone can hear them. It's not hard in a house full of vampires with superhuman hearing."_

"I pity thee."

She stuck her tongue out.

"_I guess I will go do something outside. My legs are starting to fall asleep and this laptop is really hot."_

"Mmk. Bye!"

"_Bye."_

She waved at him before hitting the end call button.

Another email from Kurumu showed up in Tsukune's inbox. He grudgingly opened it. It was full of mushy declarations of love and XOXOs and a bunch of other bullshit. He deleted it without responding.

After the strain he just put on his eyes from reading that, he decided sleep sounded pretty cool. He checked the clock. It was only 4 PM.

Dang, he was getting lazy.

Instead of napping, he decided to take a leaf out of Moka's book and go outside.

"Mom, I'm going out!"

"Be careful honey!" she called as he ran out the door.

He grabbed his bike and started down the street. It smelled like pollution, but he could bear it for a while. After all, there was a scenic view just a bit farther down the road he was on.

**Digitize * Me**

During his refreshing bike ride, Tsukune had run across some old friends from middle school. They had invited him on a trip to a rather high class ski resort next week and since there was nothing else clogging up his schedule in the immediate future, he told them he'd come. He had enough money under his name to get himself there without mooching off his friends; Moka had made sure of that when they left school. Her idea of a graduation present was several billion American dollars put straight into his bank account, no questions asked. Apparently, she had trillions to her name. Such was the life of vampire royalty.

Of course, his parents had wondered how that much money had suddenly appeared in the middle class boy's bank account. Their banker explained that he had received it all as a gift from a very wealthy friend of Tsukune's, but they were still a bit distrustful until Moka showed up to visit one day and clarified everything.

After chatting with his old friends for a bit, he hopped back on his bike and rode to the bank to make a withdrawal. The teller recognized him upon entrance; most everyone in the bank knew his face now. It wasn't every day that a kid just happened to get a billion American dollars out of nowhere.

"Mr. Aono! How lovely to see you again!"

"Yes, hello," he said absentmindedly. "I, uh, I want to make a withdrawal."

"How much?"

Tsukune realized he didn't know. He stepped away from the teller for a moment to look up the resort's usual prices. He didn't want to go overboard and get the luxury suite; his friends would be suspicious as to where all that money came from. However, he didn't feel like getting the cheapest room either. Eventually, he settled on a nice, yet not too nice room and turned back to the teller. He withdrew enough to pay for the room and a bit more to cover meals and other expenses.

When all was said and done, he thanked the kind teller and started on his way back home.

As he entered the room, he noticed that his laptop was making some kind of alert noise. He checked it, and it was a message from Moka that had come in only a few minutes ago.

_Moka: Sup?_

He pondered how to answer that.

Then he figured he might as well tell her about his plans for next week.

_Tsukune: I went for a bike ride and ran into some old friends. Long story short, I'm headed to a nice ski resort next week._

It took a moment for the reply to come in.

_Moka: Where? Maybe I can make a surprise visit._

His heart leapt at the chance to see her, sealed or not. He typed up a response faster than he thought his fingers could move.

_Moka: Awesome. Getting out of the house will be great, and my family can't object because it's classy. I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed. Super tired over here. See you soon ;)_

_Tsukune: Yeah, see ya! :D_

He closed out the messenger, shut the laptop, and set it aside. It was late. He had skipped dinner, but he really didn't feel like eating right now. Instead, he crawled into bed, thinking about seeing the person he cared about most in just a few days. As his eyes shut and he drifted off into sleep, all he could do was smile.


End file.
